Monster High meets Ever After High
by GalaxyWolf2.0
Summary: Something strange is happening at the School of Ever after high and they have to transfer to a new school. New relationships are made, School Drama and someone seeking revenge. Read T just to be safe. **ON HIATUS**
1. Chapter 1

Monster high meets Ever after high

(Ever after high)

It was an average Monday morning at the famous school for the children of the fairy tale characters when Maddie who normally was all ways had a smile as big as wonderland itself but today she was frowning and muttering something under her breath, "Oh no this cannot be happening a new school". Maddie bumped strait into Raven and she noticed that Maddie was not very happy. "What's wrong Maddie" said Raven in a very concerned voice "I drank some fortune teller tea at my dear old dad's shop when I got this strange picture in my head that we would have to go to a new school". Just a raven was telling Maddie everything would be okay was when Apple white, Briar and Cerise were running in their direction "Headmaster Grimm said we are to evacuate outside to the enchanted forest it is important" panted Apple in an exhausted voice.

As Headmaster Grimm called every students name he explained "The evil queen is loose" some people shot glances at Raven Queen as the Headmaster continued "We have to evacuate to a new school until she is captured it is for your own safety it is a school called Monster high for children of the famous monsters, we will go there for the rest of the year" Cerise looked down but then walked over to her friends: Raven, Apple, Briar, Maddie, Dexter, Ashlynn, Daring and Hunter the all became friends during the middle of the year. So all the students said goodbye for Ever After high but no one knew for how long.

(Monster high)

As headless head mistress Blood good informed them of the new students she reminded everyone " I will give each of you a student form Ever After high to look after and guide through our ways" Clawdeen, Cleo, Draculaura, Frankie and Abbey sat in the front row talking to themselves " I am sparking at the bolts to meet the new students" exclaimed Frankie excitedly " I am so nervous my fur is sanding up but guess what I heard dead riding wolf will be performing at the school dance to sing for the new students" whispered Clawdeen ( Clawdeen was Dead riding wolf because she really wanted to sing and now he does not like the Werecats they are always trying to ruin her performances by exposing her because no one knows that she is Dead riding wolf except her BFFs).

Clawdeen's ears twitch and said "the new blood is here" as she said this the monster high students moved to one end of the great hall. As Headmaster Grimm stood next to Blood good, " now could I please have all the monster high groups and clubs to please stand up and make the new students welcome" said blood good. First were the Fear leading team which did a clawsome routine to the school anthem while Blood good announced their names "Cleo, Draculaura, Frankie and Clawdeen. Second was the music which sung the School anthem which of course included "Catty Noir, Holt Hyde and Operetta, and the groups continued on until Headmaster Grimm said that the monster High students were to line up and Blood good would pair up each student: she called "Frankie stein and Raven Queen, Jackson and Dexter, Clawd and Hunter, Toralei and Kitty, Clawdeen and Cerise, Draculaura and Briar, Abbey and Maddie, Deuce and Daring and finally Ghoulia and Ashlynn.

(Both Schools)

After the Assembly Clawdeen had her Classes switch to be with Cerise to make her feel more at home so first up they had Physical deaducation "So what's up girl you seem sad?" said Clawdeen but Cerise just pulled her hood down to cover her face more Clawdeen just looked away "Alright we are ready to get started with dodge ball so let's see… Clawdeen, Cerise, deuce and Daring up against the wall you will be playing against Toralei, Kitty, Operetta and Lizze hearts" said Coach. As the coach blew to whistle Kitty teleported herself to where the balls were and took them all to her team the she laughed at Cerise, it would not be more than two minutes and all who was left was Toralei, Kitty, Clawdeen, and Cerise once Cerise got out she just sat by the stairs and watched with amazement as Clawdeen dodged the incoming balls and in no time got the two werecats out but as Clawdeen walked over to Cerise, she just stood up and left.

At Lunch Clawdeen and her friends sat at a free table and talked about their day so far. "Maddie is really fun" smiled Abbey, " I feel sorry for Raven all she wants to do is just to rewrite her own story she doesn't want to be evil like her mother" stated Frankie. "Well Briar is awesome she really knows how to plan a party" giggled Draculaura, "And Apple white knows her fashion" admitted Cleo "how was Cerise?" asked Frankie "she won't even talk to me and just walks away, but I see Toralei and Kitty are becoming friends" said Clawdeen as she shot a dirty look at Toralei.

In the Creepateria the students of ever after high were siting a table "Hi guys, wow this school is not so bad and Abbey is so cool" exclaimed Maddie everyone else agreed that they liked the school but Cerise deep down liked the school but felt guilty for keeping a secret from her friends. All of a sudden Apple and Raven ran to their table and excitedly said "Dead Riding wolf is going to be performing against Catty Noir in their next show Friday night" (nearly all the girls would all ways vote for dead riding wolf except for Kitty) All the girls screamed excitedly jumping up and down except for the boys and Cerise.

The Next day Cerise go to Monster high early today and walked into the gym to get some excise when she saw the Fearleading team practising for the upcoming basketball game. Secretly she always wanted to do Fearleading so she thought about it for a minute then walked straight in and asked Cleo the Fearleading captain to join temporarily which Cleo accepted and told her to go and get her uniform on and to start practicing of course she looked scary cool but still had her hood on she would never take it off At practise she did pretty good she learnt almost all the steps.

At the end of practise Cerise walked up a head of Clawdeen when Toralei, Meowlady, Purrsphone and Kitty walked up to Cerise and started to talk to her and Clawdeen sensed something so she hid behind the wall and listened. "Hi Cerise You we totally good at Fearleading for a wimp" sneered Toralei "whatever" said Cerise just rolling her eyes at those werecats "Hey Cerise I told them about you secret and soon so will the whole school, but if you tell me what is dead riding wolfs secret new song she will be performing so Catty can sing it" said Kitty Cerise's eyes filled up with tears she tried to blink away the hot tears that flooded her eyes but she had no way of hiding them "I don't know what you are even talking about and if I did I would not even tell you, and how could you tell my secret like that?" she managed to whisper. The werecats just laughed at Cerise as she ran to the bell tower that no one came in and just sat down and cried. Then Clawdeen came out and said to the werecats "This is a new low for you Toralei" she growled then went up to the bell tower.

Cerise heard Clawdeen come up and said "go away" the Clawdeen sat down next to her ad softly said "I am going anywhere until you tell me what they were talking about, I can help" Cerise just sniffed and wiped a tear away and said "you don't know how it feels to keep a really big secret that no one can know". " I do I have one myself at the moment" laughed Clawdeen "fine I will tell you My mother is Little red riding hood and my dad is… The big bad wolf" said Cerise "so that means you are". "half wolf" said Cerise as she removed her hood to clearly see two ears standing up like Clawdeen's. Clawdeen started to tell her secret " I am dead riding wolf" said Clawdeen, Cerise didn't believe her until Clawdeen stood up and started to sing one of her songs 'you belong with me' after that Cerise just stared at her with her mouth hanging open.


	2. ------------------Authors Note----------

Hi guys first of all so sorry I haven't updated but I am super busy with school and there are holidays coming up so I will be updating sometime this week. Ok second of all I just read through my first chapter to see what I need to touch up on and sorry for all the spelling, grammar and punctuation mistakes English isn't one of my best subjects :D but thank you guys so much for adding the story onto your favourites list it means so much. If you have any questions feel free to ask just send me a message.

You're Friend,

Clawdeen144578


	3. Chapter 2

"Really, you are 'Dead Riding Wolf' the famous singer the one that is performing at the dance" said Cerise

"The one and only, but only my friends know and now you "answered Clawdeen as she looked down from the bell tower. "Come on we have mad science class next". Cerise hesitated then pulled her hood up and smiled and followed Clawdeen from the bell tower.

(Raven)

Raven and Frankie had dead Languages they were talking about their crushes on Jackson and Dexter.

"So Raven tell me what's going on with you and Dexter?" smirked Frankie

"Nothing I think but he is kind of cute but he is a royal and I am a rebel we can never be together, and that is another thing to add to my list of reasons why I want to rewrite my destiny and just start over." Sighed Raven and then she copied down some of the notes that Mr Rotter wrote on the board.

Frankie bit her bottom lip and looked up then back at raven. "Well -"Frankie Stein no talking in my lesson" said Mr Rotter then went back to writing on the board.

"As I was saying, well at Monster High they teach us something it is 'to be yourself and be unique" whispered Frankie

Raven Smiled "Thanks Frankie that advice was hexellent" and then they continued to keep working.

(Meanwhile)

The woman stood firm but graceful, she had black hair tied in a bun. As the woman gazed into the mirror at her daughter and sneered in disgust "be yourself, be unique" the woman mocked, "Ever after high is now mine but I shall get that other school as well, if my daughter will not follow in my footsteps I guess I have to do it, but dark and evil power still lingers in her veins and it is getting stronger maybe there is hope for her after all". Said the woman "after all I am the evil queen and I can be very persuasive" cackled the queen.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys, Thank you for all of the reviews and the people that followed/favourited this story it means a lot to me. And Sorry for the short chapters and I know it has been a while since I last updated, but I am quite busy with school. **

The two girls walked to mad science class as Cerise thought about her conversation with Clawdeen in the bell tower 'I know I can trust her with my secret and she can trust me with hers. I am worried about what Kitty and her friends might do if they don't get her new song though.

"Well here we are" presented Clawdeen with a smile which quickly faded into a concerned look, "are you okay?"

"yeah just tired I guess and I don't really like science" lied Cerise.

Clawdeen giggled "Well it is kinda cool, just watch out for Mr Hack". Cerise just gave her a confused look and then followed Clawdeen to her seat and opened her textbook.

As the bell rang Cleo and Ghoulia walked to their lockers to wait for Apple and Ashylnn. A sudden cold breeze flew through the school.

(Zombie translations will be in brackets)

"Uhhhh?" (Did you feel that?) Asked Ghoulia

"It is summer, I don't know why it is cold. It is properly those werecats messing with the air conditioner" answered Cleo rubbing her arms to warm them up with a scowl on her face when she mentioned the werecats.

" Uhhhhh, Uhh Uh" ( I don't think so, I just have a bad feeling) Ghoulia replied and looked around for the girls they were supposed to meet.

Cleo just rolled her eyes and as well, looked around and when she saw Apple and Ashylnn she and Ghoulia waved.

"Hello Cleo and Ghoulia" Greeted Apple with a smile. "It's a bit cold in here, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah, is it normally this cold?"Asked Ashylnn, rubbing her arms as well.

"No it is usually quite warm, but let's go to the creepateria" said Cleo walking with Ghoulia to the Creepateria. Apple and Ashylnn gave each other a look and glanced quickly out the window, then followed Cleo and Ghoulia to the Creepateria.

Raven was walking down the hall to meet up with Frankie and the others when she felt like she was being watched, sho she stopped and looked out the window. She saw her reflection faintly in the clear glass, but she jumped back when her reflection disappeared and was replaced by her mother's.

She turned around and saw that no one was in the hallway but one familiar face.

Her mother. The Evil Queen.

"Hello to you to" said her mother darkly, "After all I have done for you, and this is how you repay me. By making friends and not following your destiny" her voice was calm but it still sounded terrifying and it sent a chill down Raven's spine.

"What are you doing here?!" yelled Raven angrily, trying to be brave to hide her fear, because she already knew the reason. "You shouldn't be here; you should be back in prison. And you have done nothing for me. So why would I want to follow my destiny and become evil. I want to be myself, not the person people tell me to be." Said Raven lowering her voice so she would not draw attention.

The Queen smirked and stated to walk closer to Raven and grabbed her arm forcefully, earning a yelp from Raven.

"You see these?"She asked Raven and pointed to her veins, and Raven shakily nodded her head and closed her eyes for a brief second, whatever braveness she had left was long gone.

"Good, because dark magic and evil still linger in them." She let go of her grip on her daughters arm, and backed away a little bit. Raven started to rub her arm from where her mother had gripped to tightly. She could feel them starting to bruise.

"It darkness and evil will not go away. I would advise you to follow your destiny and be the next Evil Queen. It's in your blood." The Queen replied and with that she disappeared into the shadows and left. Leaving Raven to fall to the ground crying, she knew there was no escape from her mother.

**I also have another story I am writing called "Bombing of Australia" it is my first Hetalia story, so please if you are interested check it out and give me some feedback. Last thing If you guys have any questions about one of my stories, or just want to have a chat, feel free to PM me I am a very friendly person so I wont bite. :D**


	5. Authors note

**Authors note**

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all of the reviews and favourites...but I have some bad news, I am very sick at the moment and I have the dreaded curse...Writers block.**

**So because of all this I am putting this story on Hiatus until January next year at the latest, But I promise that I will not abandon this fanfic but that to the helpful reviews I need to do some research. But one quick notice before I go is that please read my other hetalia stories and leave reviews on to how I can improve my writing.**

**Thank you all, For sticking with this story. But I promise I will continue on January****sometime next year.**

**Thanks! **


	6. I'm Back!

**Hey Guys!**

**I am so very sorry it has been forever since I have updated but I have been super busy. I am halfway through my second senior year of high school and I have been trying to manage 5 OP subjects, 1 certificate course as well as Student Council commitments and personal issues.**

**I would like to thank every single one of you who have stuck with me, reviewed, followed and favourited this story, it means so much to me that you guy enjoy the things I write. In saying that I will be continuing the story! So starting tomorrow I will be editing all of my chapter to correct for spelling, grammar etc. I will also be changing a few things t the story's plot as well.**

**And if any of you have any suggestions or character you want to see make an appearance just leave them in the review section or message me and, if decide to use them I will give you full credit at the top of the chapters. **

**Thanks guys! And don't forget to keep an eye out for the edited version of chapter 1 tomorrow. And I will be deleting this after I post it :)**


End file.
